


We Still Love Eddie

by Goddess_of_the_Wolves



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anger, Bottom Eddie Brock, Christmas, Christmas at Dan and Anne's place, Comfort, Cuddles, Depressed Eddie Brock, Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, Eddie and Venom are together, Eddie begs Venom to leave the fucker and to take them home, Eddie celebrates holidays with Venom, Eddie dealing with depression, Eddie finally comes out as trans to Venom, Eddie gets his period, Eddie has to suffer a little bit right?, Eddie spoiling Venom, Eddie suffering with dysphoria, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Forever poor Eddie XD, Gay Eddie, Gen, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mpreg, New Year's Eve, Non-binary Venom, Other, Pain, Past, Poor Eddie, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Protective Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Said ex attacks Eddie, Scared Eddie, Shock, Smartass Venom, Strong Language, Thanksgiving, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Trans Eddie Brock, Venom and Eddie runs into one of Eddie's ex, Venom comforting Eddie, Venom gets pissed off and tries to kill the asshole, Venom has a lot to explain, Venom is clueless, Venom looking through Eddie's memories, Venom loves Eddie, Venom protecting Eddie from the world, Venom showing Eddie how much he loves Eddie, Venom thinks a guy was going to eat a girl's face, Venom treats Eddie good, Venom trying to understand, celebration, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_Wolves/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_Wolves
Summary: Eddie tries as hard as he can to keep his life a secret. But it's hard when you got a parasite living in you that goes through your memories. Eddie knows he can't forever ignore Venom's questions. It's like not Venom means harm, he knows that, it's just hard to talk about the struggles of being transgender





	1. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Venom speaking
> 
> ' is Eddie thinking
> 
> Italicized is them speaking through their bond
> 
> Everything else is normal speaking/actions/you know how I write. Now off with the story!

Venom: *they know than to look into Eddie's memories but something was wrong with their Eddie. They didn't like how sad, unmotivated, and the dark thoughts Eddie was having. It hurt Eddie but it hurt them too. They just want to make their Eddie happy again but they don't know how to. And Eddie don't respond to their questions why Eddie is feeling like this or even knowing what upsetted their Eddie. So while Eddie is passed out, they decided to take it into their hands and see what is bothering their Eddie and to help Eddie. They pry deeper into Eddie's, back to when Eddie is a kid. But the memories are not their Eddie but a little girl. Venom was confused as pried more. They see the little girl, or an older version of the girl, Elizabeth Broke, standing in front of the mirror. Tears streaming down her face as pain and confusion and anger burns deep into her soul before the said girl grabs a pair of scissors and starts to cut off her hair. Venom watched, listen, feel what this girl is feeling*

Elizabeth: you are not Elizabeth, you are not a girl. You're name will be Eddie Brock, you will be a guy. Damn the world, damn your family, damn what anyone thinks. You are a guy! *she punched the mirror, watching as glass flew everywhere and into her fist as blood drips*

Venom: *they didn't like this, they don't understand. They pulled out of Eddie's memories and head and form their own head to watch Eddie. Their heart hurt, watching the tears stream down their Eddie's face. They licked away the tears, hoping it will help their Eddie before they curled up around Eddie, protecting him from this pain. They wanted their Eddie to talk to them about this. Their Eddie was a girl but now is a guy. How? Why? Is that why their Eddie is different form other human males? Venom sighed, feeling Eddie stirring up. They silence their stress and confusion for their Eddie to sleep* **we will help Eddie**


	2. Protect Eddie

Eddie: *he covered himself up more with his jacket, shivering*

Venom: _**Eddie, we're cold!**_

Eddie: I know, bud. But we need food *he said quietly so no one will look at him for talking to himself. He was getting paranoid with that. As if everyone can see straight into his soul and see Venom himself. He dryly laughed at that thought*

Venom: **_Eddie, why is that funny? Humans can't see through us. We are safe_  
**

Eddie: *he sighs, a small smile on his lips* _it's humor in a panicky way, V. I know they can't but the way people stare, anxiety sets off and I just think the dumbest shit with my paranoid_ _self_ *he opens the door to the grocery store and starts looking around for items they need* _if you behave, I'll buy us chocolate and tater tots_ *happiness swells in Eddie's chest from Venom*

Venom: _**we will behave**_

Eddie: _good_ *he grabbed a lot of chocolate and a few bags of tater tots before walking up to the front*

???: hey, Eddie!

Eddie: *he stiffens* 'fuck, not him'

Venom: **_Eddie, bad guy?_** *they were confused and trying to see who called their Eddie*

Eddie: _no... I mean, it's complicated. Don't say or do anything_ Brad *he said with venom in his voice as this fucker is the last person he wants to see*

Brad: hello beautiful! *he wrapped his arm around Eddie's waist. Alcohol in his breath as he kissed Eddie's neck*

Eddie: *he felt Venom growling at and really he was getting pissed himself as he shoves Brad off of him* get off! *he wiped his face* what the hell do you want, asshole *he hissed out*

Venom: **_Eddie, can we eat him? He is upsetting us and we don't like him_**

Eddie: _Venom, not now_ *he growled at the alien*

Brad: well I came to see my girl-

Eddie: I am **not** a girl, you know that and you can see that and we are **not** dating! *he didn't care that people were staring. He was pissed and that pain was back at the mentioned of being called a girl. He felt trapped*

Venom: **_Eddie?_** *concern in their voice*

Eddie: _Venom, I am begging. Please stay put and don't do anything_

Brad: *he lowly chuckled as he pinned Eddie against a wall, holding his hips* of course you aren't _Lizzy_ *he purred out*

Eddie: *he felt sick, his heart was racing, and it felt like he was being stabbed. All of this was too much* 'Venom, I want to go home' get off before I hurt you

Brad: I like to see you try, princess

Venom: *they had enough of this human hurting their Eddie and decides to make that promise happen as they control Eddie and kick the asshole in the nuts* **we protect Eddie**

Eddie: *he started to walk out of there as quickly as possible* 'thank you, love' *he was more cold and he was scared. He needed to get away*

Brad: *he bursts through the door, pissed* WHORE, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!!

Eddie: *he started to run out of panic* FUCK YOU!!

Brad: no!! I will fuck you, bitch!!

Venom: *they snarled, starts to take over Eddie* **nobody will hurt our Eddie!!  
**

Eddie: Venom no! Get us home *he cried out, face planting to the ground as Brad was still faster than him, jumped him* GET OFF!!

Brad: *he punched Eddie in the face* you will give me what I want, bitch!! *he tried to tears Eddie's clothes off*

Venom: *they snapped and punched Brad off of them before taking over Eddie* **you hurt our Eddie!! You will pay!!** *they charged at Brad, grabbing him by a leg and slammed his body into the ground. People screaming and running away* **you will not hurt our Eddie anymore!!** *they raised Brad in the air before opening their mouths*

Eddie: _VENOM NO! PUT HIM DOWN!_

Venom: **he hurt you, he deserve to die** *they growled out*

Eddie: _I know love, but he is just pricks who say shit to get a fight. Please, put him down and get us our of here. V, please baby_

Venom: *they growled as they threw Brad away from them* **be happy Eddie is forcing us to keep you alive. We better not see you again** *they threatened before getting on all 4's and ran as fast as they can, home*


	3. Comfort And Questions

Venom: *they let Eddie take control but the man just curled up into a ball, shaking* **what is wrong with Eddie?** *Venom was getting concern and wraps around their lover* **we are here, we protected Eddie. Nobody will ever hurt Eddie again**

Eddie: *he sighed heavily, holding onto the blob of Venom* thank you. I know that was hard for you to hear and see that *he kissed Venom's head. Trying to get himself under control of wanting to run or throw up or worse*

Venom: **EDDIE NO!!** *they wrapped around Eddie* **no self harming! We are here, we are safe. Bad guy hurt, he will never hurt us again**

Eddie: *he send love and appreciation through the bond. Letting Venom calm down before curling up against his chest* shh V. I'm not *he said softly to sooth the upset symbiote*

Venom: *they waited until they felt their Eddie was calming down. They sense tiredness from their Eddie* **who was that asshole, Eddie?**

Eddie: an ex I use to date before I met Anne. I don't want to remember those times or that prick though, Venom...

Venom: **we understand. Bad guy upsetted Eddie and continues to. We won't bring up bad guy**

Eddie: thank you, love *he nuzzled into Venom, feeling unable to stay awake*

Venom: **why did bad guy call you "his girl," princess, and that name?  
**

Eddie: *he knew this would come up. He just hopped not in the way it did* I'm sure you saw my memories

Venom: **some, not all. You told us you did not want that but we were upset that you were upset and we needed to see why. We saw a girl who claimed to be you, smashed a mirror. We do not understand though**

Eddie: well *he sighed* I was a girl... My name was Elizabeth Brock. But I was not a girl, mentally. I'm transgender, meaning I looked female but my mind was a guy. I dated that asshole as I was slowly starting to transition and he turned out to only use me for sex and I left. Within years, I was finally who I am now. Took testosterone injections, surgery, therapy, and it was a struggle. Acceptance was nonexistence then... Do you understand?

Venom: **we think so. Eddie is Eddie though. We love Eddie. And Eddie loves himself now. You are not what you were as no matter what, you are a man to us. You are ours** *they nuzzled Eddie, passing love through their bond* **we love Eddie so much**

Eddie: thank you, Venom. I love you too

Venom: **Eddie needs sleep. Eddie needs it. Been a long day for Eddie**

Eddie: that I can agree with


	4. We Should Kiss Like That

*couple of weeks later since that day*

Eddie: *he sat at a park not far as he ate ice cream as Venom was getting on his case of wanting a taste*

Venom: _**it's sweet, Eddie!!**_ *they kind of squealed happily*

Eddie: *he chuckled to Venom* _I know, love_

Venom: **_is Eddie still upset? We can't tell. It's like you blocked us_** *they glared at Eddie but from the inside*

Eddie: *he rolled his eyes* _no V. And I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine. I just want to enjoy today in peace without shit happening around us_

Venom: _**we understand. More ice cream**_

Eddie: _at least say please_ *he licked the sweet treat as it started to melt a little*

Venom: **Eddie what are they doing?** *mentioning to the two people by the tree. The girl giggling and the guy up close on her like Brad was with their Eddie. They growled as they think the man will hurt the girl*

Eddie: easy, Venom. He's not going to hurt her

Venom: **how do you know?**

Eddie: she's not scared and she's laughing to whatever the guy is saying. She's happy with his company

Venom: ... **Is Eddie happy with us?**

Eddie: *he smiled lightly* I always am, V

Venom: *they keep watching before screeching as the guy look like he was about to eat the poor girl's face* **EDDIE HE IS GOING TO EAT HER!! WE MUCH SAVE HER!**

Eddie: the love of God, Venom they are kissing!

Venom: **kissing? But he looks like he is eating her lips?** *they tilted his head in confusion*

Eddie: *his face heats up, a lot* Venom that's how people kiss

Venom: **we don't kiss like that**

Eddie: that's because you don't have lips and you have shark teeth in that mouth of yours. I ain't losing my face to you!

Venom: **we never will hurt Eddie. Or eat his face off. We love Eddie, we protect Eddie** *they curled up around Eddie's neck, purring*

Eddie: *he felt shy and weirded out* I love you too, V

Venom: **we should kiss like that**... **If Eddie wishes that is**

Eddie: *he petted Venom, a small smile returning* maybe one day. But not here were people can see us

Venom: *they nodded in understanding* **we're hungry**

Eddie: I am literally eating ice cream here -_-

Venom: **we want bad guys, Eddie**

Eddie: *he sighs and gets up, throwing away the forgotten ice cream* fine, just don't go crazy

Venom: **we can't promise Eddie that**

Eddie: of fucking course


	5. Bad Day

Eddie: *he laid in bed, feeling depressed and unmotivated to do anything. His dysphoria was acting up, not cause of anything really but the scars reminded him of who he was. His childhood wasn't peaceful and either was his teenage years and even as a young adult. He curled up more into a ball, wishing the pain and memories went away*

Venom: **something is wrong with Eddie. Eddie's in pain, why?** *they came out as a head, curling up with Eddie*

Eddie: welcome to the attack of dysphoria, buddy *he said dully*

Venom: **dysphoria? We don't understand, what's that**

Eddie: what trans or other groups of people suffer with as we can never be too comfortable with our bodies

Venom: **but we thought Eddie loves who he is?**

Eddie: the scars reminded me of shit, is all

Venom: **we think the scars are perfect. The scars reminds Eddie how strong and brave he is. They tell a story of Eddie's struggles and misery to get to where Eddie is. We love Eddie's scars as they are Eddie. And Eddie should remember that as the scars is what makes Eddie, Eddie**

Eddie: *he kissed Venom's head* thank you, love

Venom: *they licked Eddie's cheek* **Eddie needed to be loved so we gave him love**

Eddie: that's sweet and kind of you, V. I'm sure you're hungry

Venom: **we will wait until Eddie is better. Eddie comes first, food and bad guys can wait**

Eddie: okay *he curled up against Venom, closing his eyes*

Venom: *they grabs the blanket and covers them up. Snuggling more into Eddie as they let Eddie sleep* **we will forever love Eddie. Eddie is our mate**


	6. Can We Kiss Eddie?

Eddie: *he was on the floor, crying. He had a nightmare of his childhood and it really scared him to the point of a panic attack*

Venom: *they wrapped themselves around Eddie* **we are here, Eddie. No one will hurt you. It was a dream**

Eddie: *he sighed, hugging and clinging to Venom* I-I know. Just wasn't expecting it

Venom: **go back to sleep, we are here** *they pet Eddie's hair, knowing it helps Eddie in a way* **we will protect you**

Eddie: *he kissed Venom* thank you, V *he nuzzled Venom, soon falling asleep on the floor as love and protection swells in his chest from Venom*

X

Eddie: *he was in the kitchen, making breakfast*

Venom: **Eddie, we have a question**

Eddie: no we are not having bad guys for breakfast, V

Venom: **wasn't going to ask that. Can we kiss you?**

Eddie: *his eyes went wide as he flipped the pan with pancake in it a bit too hard as it now sticks to the roof and he stood there in shock* you want to kiss me?

Venom: **yes but only if Eddie wants to**

Eddie: *he blushed, biting his lower lip* I mean, I don't see the issue in that

Venom: *they made a purring sound as they formed a head out of Eddie's body* **we will cover our teeth to not hurt Eddie**

Eddie: I... Well thank you for that *his voice pitched as he looks away. A bit shy and flustered*

Venom: *they forced Eddie's head to look back at them before as promised, formed a pair of lips and leans in before kissing Eddie*

Eddie: *he had to laugh* hang on *he laid his hands on Venom's head and kissed him*

Venom: *they let Eddie lead them, using the same force in the kiss as Eddie before they rubbed their tongue over Eddie's lips* **_can we?_**

Eddie: _yeah you can_ *he let Venom's tongue enter his mouth as he moaned out*

Venom: *they moaned out quietly, feeling a lot of things from Eddie as they slide their tongue deeper into Eddie's mouth*

Eddie: _need to breathe, love_

Venom: *they pulled out their tongue. Enjoying the drool linked between them and how flustered Eddie looked* **we love Eddie. No matter who or what Eddie is. Eddie is ours**

Eddie: I love you too, Venom *he softly kissed Venom before going back to see how he can get the pancake off the ceiling and to cook some bacon*

Venom: *they curled around Eddie's neck, purring lowly as love surrounds them both through their bond*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was meant to be at least 3 chapters not 6 and I wanted this to be cute and fluff and light. I can promise some tentacle porn action between Venom and Eddie/Trans Eddie in other oneshots I am planning to do


	7. Cramps And Chocolate And Cuddles

Eddie: *he knew he was late. But he never thought periods would hurt this fucking much. He actually thought he was fucking dying. He groaned and held his stomach as he rubs his stomach for some relief of the pain. He felt sick and dizzy and his stomach was killing him*

Venom: **Eddie, we're in pain!! Why?! What's wrong with Eddie?!**

Eddie: Venom, baby, I'm okay. Just having God awful cramps

Venom: **cramps? What are those? Eddie isn't dying?**

Eddie: *he had to laugh despite the pain before pulling Venom closer to him* periods, I've been late on my injections, my body is starting to act up again

Venom: **Eddie becoming a girl? But Eddie hates that. We don't want Eddie to be sad!!!!!**

Eddie: fucking hell, Venom calm down. God, I'll be fine. Just, relax. I'm getting a headache and you're not helping with you screaming and getting worked up

Venom: **we're sorry. What can we do to help make Eddie feel better?**

Eddie: having cravings for chocolate and heat for my stomach

Venom: **we will get chocolate and be Eddie's heat. We will be back**

Eddie: okay *he snuggles back into the bed, sighing*

-an hour later-

Eddie: *he groans as he slowly starts to wake up*

Venom: **Eddie fell asleep so we let Eddie sleep. We got the chocolate though and we are happy that Eddie's pain has went away**

Eddie: *he kissed Venom's head* thank you, I just want to lay here though

Venom: *they curled up against Eddie's chest, purring like a cat* **we will help Eddie through this**

Eddie: I know you will *he pets Venom* you've been so good, maybe tonight we can go and kill some bad guys

Venom: *they squealed happily*


	8. Ungrateful Thanksgiving Dinner

Venom: **Eddie, what is Thanksgiving? Is it a bad guy? Can we eat Thanksgiving?**

Eddie: *he lowly chuckled* no, Thanksgiving isn't a bad guy, in a way yes we can eat it, and it's to be around family and friends and have a big feast usually involving a turkey

Venom: **a family gathering?**

Eddie: exactly and since it will be your first Thanksgiving, I want this to be somewhat a good thing for you

Venom: **pussy** *they said with no heat but kisses Eddie's cheek*

Eddie: behave and I'll stuff you with chocolate

Venom: **we will behave for Eddie**

Eddie: for me or for chocolate *he puts the turkey in the oven and heads into the living room to watch some TV as dinner cooks*

Venom: *they wrapped around Eddie's neck, purring lightly* **for Eddie and chocolate**

Eddie: at least I'm not being replaced by chocolate -_-

Venom: **we will never replace Eddie. We love Eddie and Eddie loves us. Eddie would be dead if we weren't around. And Eddie is passive of us. Eddie hates to think if we were bonded to another human** *they formed a hand, holding one of Eddie's as comfort*

Eddie: *he sighed, leaning back* you're not as controlling either. Nearly killed my ex

Venom: *they growled at the memory* **he deserves to die for hurting our Eddie!**

Eddie: *he pets Venom to calm him down* easy, I know love. But you didn't have to do it in front of people is all. And he does deserve death but what comes around, goes around. Besides you made him piss himself. He's not going to mess with us again or anyone really

Venom: *they snuggled more into Eddie's neck* **we should have killed him...**

Eddie: and maybe it was best if you didn't. You showed control. Not a lot of people can say that

Venom: **we are good, Eddie?**

Eddie: *he kisses Venom's head* you're the best, V

Venom: **we are hungry**

Eddie: ugh! You ruin the moment far to easily -_-

Venom: **Eddie still loves us. Now feed us**

Eddie: at least say please -_-

Venom: **now or we'll eat your liver, elf on the shelf looking asshole**

Eddie: ungrateful parasite. Be grateful I love you


	9. Christmas Fail

Venom: **Eddie, why are we going to Anne's place?**

Eddie: she invited us, V. I know you don't really like Dan but it's the least we can do for them helping us

Venom: **"helping" us. We like Anne, we hate Dan. If Dan hurts our Eddie we are going to eat his head**

Eddie: NO! Damn it Venom, behave *he huffs* they are friends

Venom: **and we are Eddie's mate. We are more important than Dan and Anne. Eddie should be _our_ focus and attention, not going to a lock up cell with Eddie's ex and an asshole**

Eddie: *he sighs* Venom I'm begging. You are all I need and I know you don't like this. But we need to thank them in some way. And I think you'll like it. There's food, presents, games, and later I am all yours *he nudges Venom, a smirk on his face*

Venom: *they growled but the sound of food sounds nice. And what did Eddie mean by having Eddie later?* **we will behavior but only for Eddie. They hurt Eddie, we hurt them**

Eddie: I guess that's all I can get from you *he knocked on the door*

Anne: *she opened the door with a small smile* hi Eddie, Venom

Eddie: *he sighs* you heard us didn't you

Venom: **hello Anne**

Anne: *she gives a sad smile* come in. Food's ready

Eddie: 'of course you did' thanks Anne... *he mood now on the depressed side as he walks in and hangs up his coat before heading to the kitchen to grab something to eat*

Venom: _**we did not mean to upset Eddie. We will behave, we promise. We hate seeing and feeling Eddie sad**_

Eddie: *he pets Venom* _I know, V. It'll be okay later on_ *he kissed Venom* now what do you want *putting on a mask and hide everything and anything*

Venom: **what is this "Ham" that Eddie's been talking about?**

Eddie: ham and potatoes it will be

Anne: *she hugged herself* Dan will be back. He went to get some beer

Venom: **EDDIE WILL NOT DRINK! DAN WILL NOT POISON OUR EDDIE!  
**

Eddie: *he held Venom close to him* no love, shh. Dan's not going to do anything. It's for drinking babe. It's okay, calm down *he pets and gently rocks Venom as the symbiote snarls at Anne*

Venom: **Eddie's not drinking and that's final** *they said with a hiss as they know what Eddie will do when drinking and depressed and they don't want that*

Eddie: shh Venom, I'm not going to drink *he sits down in a ball, whispering things only Venom will hear*

Anne: *she texted Dan about Venom's outburst with the idea of Eddie drinking*

X

Eddie: *he sits near the Christmas tree as Venom has been looking at it and how can he say no to those puppy eyes. He pets Venom as Venom pokes and stares at ornaments. He knows Dan and Anne are watching them but he really could care less. He knows Venom is just scared and worried he'll pull another dumbass move*

Venom: **Eddie, we want a tree like this**

Eddie: *he looked up and down the tree* why do you want a tree, love?

Venom: **we see that Christmas means a lot to Eddie. Happiness and love, and it brings a light in Eddie's eyes whenever he helped with... This** *pokes another ornament*

Eddie: if you want a a tree, we can go get one tonight *a genuine smile on his face*

Dan: so Eddie. When were you going to tell us you and Venom were together *he decides to butt in*

Venom: *they hissed at Dan, their mood changed as they stared at Dan*

Eddie: _Venom, he's just asking_. I didn't think I needed to and it's really no one's business what Venom and I do

Venom: _**we hate how Dan asked and our Eddie is getting upset again...  
**_

Dan: I think it is my business when he tried to kill you and not to mentioned does he even know who you were?

Venom: **we don't care who or what our Eddie was. No matter if male or female or trans, we love Eddie and Eddie loves us. You humans have a mindset on how one should look and present but we symbiote do not care of gender. Eddie is Eddie and no one will hurt our Eddie. You are pissing us off and upsetting Eddie and Eddie is right. It's no one business what we do as long as Eddie is safe and loved**

Eddie: *he kissed Venom's head* _thank you, love._ Dan just stop it, please

Dan: he tried to kill you! And now you two are together?! What are you thinking, Eddie?! He can be using you for God sakes!

Venom: *they had enough and let out a high pitch screech* ** _we will defend our Eddie_**

Eddie: _V stop_ *he covered his ears as everyone else does the same* _I think they get it_

Venom: *they stop, curling back inside of Eddie as they want to go*

Eddie: *he sighs heavily. His head pounding* 'we can go'

Anne: *she sighs, standing up as Eddie does the same* I'll walk you out

Eddie: *he just nodded, grabbing his coat as he doesn't look back at Dan*

Anne: I'm sorry about tonight-

Eddie: Anne it's okay. Goodnight

Venom: **bye Anne**

Anne: keep Eddie safe alright...

Venom: **we always do** *they nuzzled Eddie, purring happily*

Eddie: *he smiled, petting Venom as he walks to his motorcycle* that could've went better 

Venom: **Dan started it...**

Eddie: I know love. Thank you again. Let's go home and get some rest before we go out and get a tree

Venom: **and chocolate and tater tots**

Eddie: and chocolate and tater tots, yeah yeah


	10. New Year Disaster

Eddie: *he was tired. Beyond fucking tired. Between getting his job back and soon after thrown into the field of getting stories, he sometimes forgets he needs sleep. If it weren't for either Venom screaming at him to sleep or Venom taking control and drag Eddie's ass to bed. It was the latter option as he had an article he had to finish and sent it to his boss before the morning and really, he's glad he has Venom. His head and eyes burned and ache from a headache and the blinding of his computer screen and being surrounded by warmth and love and darkness, he's glad for a much needed nap. Just as darkness crept into his head, a loud explosion erupts in the night causing both Eddie and Venom to jump*

Venom: **Eddie what is that?! Are we going to die?!** *Venom was growling at the window as the set of more loud exploding noises fills the once quiet town*

Eddie: I wish *he said flatly as he pulled the upset symbiote tightly to his chest and nuzzles Venom*

Venom: **not funny, Eddie** *they pouted, peaking over Eddie to watch colors shine in the window* **what is going on, Eddie?** *they asked curiously*

Eddie: *he smiled somewhat, kissing Venom's head* fireworks, love

Venom: **what is fireworks and why are they going off when we are trying to get out Eddie to sleep** *they fumed. Not happy with all that's going around*

Eddie: it's New Years, V. The end of 2018, the start of 2019. We celebrate that with fireworks. I guess I kind of forgot with work and all. I'm sorry

Venom: **we can't be upset or mad with Eddie. Eddie needs a job to take care of us, in return we protect Eddie from danger. Just loud noise** *they snuggled into Eddie. Still watching the window encase something or someone comes and hurts their Eddie*

Eddie: I agree, they are loud. But we have each other and that's all it matters. We are Venom

Venom: **no, you are Eddie, we are Venom. But together we then are Venom. But Eddie is more important than that. Eddie is our mate, our lover. We must keep Eddie safe. Even more now that Eddie is carrying our spawn**

Eddie: *he eyes got really wide as that sunk in more* Venom...

Venom: *at that moment they sink into Eddie's body*

Eddie: Venom get out here, you have a lot of explaining to do! VENOM!!

Venom: **it was suppose to be a surprise** *they fumed again with a pout*

Eddie: I am going to kill you, parasite! *he growled out*

Venom: **EDDIE WE ARE SENSITIVE!** *they growled at the man*

Eddie: SAYS YOU! I AM THE ONE FUCKING PREGNANT!

Venom: **we don't understand. We thought Eddie would be happy in having our own kids...**

Eddie: I... I mean it would be nice as long as they turn out more human and not in need of a host. I just wasn't prepared is all. I'm sorry, I got freaked out...

Venom: *they formed a head next to Eddie's and nuzzled the human* **we understand, we did not mean to upset Eddie. We did say it was to be a surprise, until Eddie figured out himself**

Eddie: *he sighed but a warm smile on his face as he pets Venom* nice little surprise, love. Let's try to get some sleep and talk more about this tomorrow, okay?

Venom: *they went back inside of Eddie, wrapping around his heart as they used their bond to send love and protection to their Eddie*


	11. Author's Note

I plan to continue on with this fanfic with Eddie being pregnant and having Sleeper. My sister *coughPastel_Witchcoughcough* is demanding I continue with it or else so here we go OuO


	12. Planning Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made Venom not speak 3rd person (as much) since he's been with Eddie and Eddie has been helping Venom strengthen his vocabulary as well

*it's been a week since Venom pronounced Eddie's pregnancy and they both haven't actually sat down and talked about it and what it'll mean to them both. Really, Eddie's just scared and worried something will happen, but he won't tell anyone that. Nope, nada, not even to Venom*

Venom:  **Eddie** **,** **you're** **checking** **yourself** **out** **again** **...**

Eddie: *he blinked a few times to realized he's in the bathroom after a shower and his hands all over his still small stomach. He zoned out once more* shit, sorry V. Just... Thinking, I guess

Venom: *they formed a head next to Eddies, their head tilt* we don't understand why you're apologizing. You're nervous, scared. This is new to us, we understand

Eddie: maybe. I guess I'm expecting drastic changes. I don't know. This is just surreal and we don't even know what to expect out of this

Venom:  **we** **understand** **but** **you** **mistaken** **our** **kind** **.** **We** **can** **have** **offsprings** **with** **others** **.** **And** **we** **saw** **your** **memories** **and** **no** **this** **is** **not** **tentacle** **porn** **and** **no** **we** **do** **not** **lay** **eggs** **unlike** **those** **fake** **videos** **say** **or** **show**  *Venom says with clear disgust*  **though** **we** **can** **say** **we** **don't** **know** **much** **.** **We** **heard** **stories** **but** **that** **is** **it** **.** **We** **don't** **know** **how** **one** **is** **truly** **created** **much** **less** **born** **and** **for** **that** **,** **we** **fear** **what** **will** **happen** **to** **you** **,** **Eddie**

Eddie: *he coughed to hide his embarrassment with Vision outing him and his... Private moments* so you're saying we're both fucked in this game of guessing what will happen?

Venom:  **precisely** **,** **but** **we** **promise** **to** **keep** **you** **safe** **no** **matter** **what** **and** **we** **have** **been** **keeping** **watch** **what** **our** **symboite** **does** **.** **Nothing** **to** **our** **disappointed** **and** **just** **a** **little** **bean** **in** **you**

Eddie: well, at least there's some human aspect in it *he sighs* and hopefully it'll be more human

Venom:  **can** **we** **ask** **why** **it** **needs** **to** **be** **more** **human** **?**

Eddie: V, look at our lives and the shit we went through since you came to earth. It'll only get worse and we'll be hunted down once more if the government much less any survivors of Life Foundation years about this

Venom: *they sigh, laying their head down on Eddie's shoulder*  **you** **would've** **been** **kidnapped** **by** **Riot** **and** **my** **kind** **before** **we** **ended** **earth** **just** **because** **you** **are** **... Different** **and** **able** **to** **get** **pregnant** **.** **You** **would** **be** **this** **way** **by** **force** **,** **as** **an** **experiment** **to** **see** **if** **hybrids** **can** **exist** **and** **if** **possible** **a** **larger** **army** **to** **invade other** **planets** **and** **worlds** **like** **earth**

Eddie: *he felt sick and shakes away the feeling* trying to give me nightmares? *he joked but he knows better, Venom will always feel and hear his fears*

Venom:  **we** **do** **not** **wish** **to** **scare** **you** **,** **we** **just** **want** **you** **to** **understand** **and** **prepare** **you** **.** **We** **want** **Eddie** **to** **be** **safe** **,** **not** **hurt** **or** **used** **anymore** **...** **But** **we** **sadly** **can't** **help** **Eddie** **as** **we** **don't** **know** **what** **to** **expect** **ourselves**

Eddie: *he patted Venom, wanting to provide comfort and love* maybe we should see Dan and Anne...

Venom: *they growled at that thought, still angry with Dan for upsetting Eddie*  **we** **wish** **you** **didn't** **need** **to** **for** **we** **still** **want** **to** **eat** **Dan's** **head** **,** **but** **you** **are** **right** **.** **We** **do** **need** **Dan** **and** **Anne,** **but** **they** **hurt** **you** **or** **our child** **and** **we'll** **kill** **them** **both**  *Venom hissed out in warning*

Eddie: *he walked out of the bathroom, petting Venom at this point to calm his alien boyfriend down some* I think Dan will keep his opinions to himself as I'm sure he got your warning. As in for Anne, you hurt her and I'll personally kill you. Got it?

Venom:  **we like Anne.** **She's** **strong** **and** **is** **able** **to** **put** **up** **a** **lot** **of** **our** **shit** **as** **you** **call** **it** **.** **We** **have** **no** **doubt** **Anne** **won't** **do** **anything** **but** **she** **needs** **to** **hold** **Dan** **back** **or** **we** **will**

Eddie: *he kissed Venom's head* so protective of me, how did I get so lucky *he rolled his eyes as he laughed at his own sappy ass* I trust you and them though. We'll need all the help we can

Venom:  **we** **agree** **.** **We** **also** **agree** **Eddie** **should** **be** **dressed** **already** **as** **we** **are** **hungry** **and** **Eddie** **needs** **to** **eat** **if** **we** **want** **our** **child** **to** **be** **healthy** **and** **strong** **like** **us**  *they give a dopy look. Tongue out with a smile on their face. Looks like a puppy more than anything*

Eddie: *he rolled his eyes but nevertheless starts getting dressed as Venom is right. He is eating for two and nerds to think about what their unborn needs* find, love but only because you look adorable and very prideful for us


End file.
